User talk:HSRCampbell
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the FarmVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Spiced Lilac Tea/@comment-HSRCampbell-20100818001108 page. If you are new here, there is plenty to do! A good place to start is the Recent Changes (Also called the RC). Here you can see what other users have been editing! If you feel like improving an article, but not sure which one you want to improve, then try the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC or the Forums to talk with other editors here! Thanks for contributing to the Farmville Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ajraddatz (Talk) 00:12, August 18, 2010 Block to 149.5.40.91 The IP address 149.5.40.91 posted a comment on the Storage Cellar page, which was entirely inappropriate for a wikia, and for children. As such the comment was deleted, and the IP address was blocked for 3 days. This wikia doesn't put up with comments with foul language in them. Resa1983 00:37, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Fine, but you posted that to me. Or else I got lost.HSRCampbell 00:40, August 20, 2010 (UTC) You know what? I think I figured out what happened. I "followed' the page and then when it said "new changes", I thought it was to my home page, which I was discovering at the time. HSRCampbell 00:41, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :All I did was delete an inappropriate comment, and block the IP address. Look to other people in your household as being the creator of the comment. Resa1983 00:43, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :A follow wouldn't cause a new comment to be created on a page. A comment was created with foul language. That is NOT something that could be done by following the page. Resa1983 00:43, August 20, 2010 (UTC) : :My husband is the only person in the household, and he doesn't play Farmville nor edit Wikias. Anyway, it wasn't my IP address and if you blocked the offender it couldn't have been me because I'm here and not blocked. I'm so completely, totally lost right now, and I'm just trying to figure out the simplest things. I am not a troll, I did not create a comment on that page, and I most definitely did not create any inappropriate comments anywhere. IF I have been blocked, please undo it, if you only blocked the IP, then I'm sorry I blamed you for anything. My IP looks like 192.168, etc, not 149.5 etc. HSRCampbell 00:52, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::That is an INTERNAL IP address, given by your router. That is not your real IP address - you might try checking out this website. 149.5.40.91 was correctly banned for an inappropriate comment, and its ban will be up in 3 days. I changed the block settings for that IP address - if your IP Address wasn't the one who added the comment, you'll be able to edit pages, otherwise, it came from your household, and the ban stands. Also, you're not allowed to clear a talk page unless you archive it. Resa1983 01:12, August 20, 2010 (UTC) There's Nothing Wrong with being Nervous. It's how Everybody Starts off, But the More You Contribute the Easier it Will Seem. So Good Luck! Liamhenney 10:47, August 20, 2010 (UTC)